Les miroirs dans la boue
by Celaici
Summary: Severus ne sait pas ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Alors il préfère se replonger dans un souvenir cher à son cœur. Les yeux verts noyés de cheveux roux. [songfic]


Coucou ! Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite des Meurtris, j'avance ! Je corrige et j'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres de plus !

J'ai ré-écouté une chanson que j'ai entendu petite et qui me faisait voyager : les miroirs dans la boue de William Scheller. Elle m'a inspiré cet OS Harry Potter (qui appartient à JK Rowling) dans lequel j'ai glissé quelques paroles de la chanson, je vous invite à aller l'écouter, cela permet de se plonger dans l'ambiance de cet os.

Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

* * *

**Les miroirs dans la boue**

Severus soupira lorsqu'il sentit la brise dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air embaumé des plantes aux abords de l'étang. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur le saule pleureur vieux de plus de deux cents ans. Il admira le paysage, les oiseaux qui prenaient leur envol, le soleil qui brillait si fort que plisser ses yeux lui faisait mal. Rien n'avait changé, c'était comme dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle n'était plus là. Les yeux verts, noyés de cheveux roux. Il marcha, faisant plier les herbes sur son passage et écarta les branches du saule pleureur. Une fois en-dessous, il s'assit et observa l'étang, le regard vide. Il avait besoin de revenir ici, une dernière fois. Pourquoi une dernière fois ? Severus n'était pas du genre optimiste. Il ne survivrait pas à cette guerre. Il se battait depuis trop longtemps, il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Il résistait uniquement pour le garçon et une fois la vérité dévoilée et ses souvenirs transmis, il aurait rempli sa mission. Même s'il survivait, il s'en irait. Pour toujours.

Severus partagerait tous ses souvenirs, même celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux et son visage apparut.

_Flash-Back_

_Severus marchait dans les bois détrempés par la pluie. Il était profondément tiraillé. Le ciel était aussi sombre que le devenait son cœur. Voldemort. Il allait rejoindre Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait après tout ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le convaincre de prendre une autre direction ? Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait perdu la seule personne qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Lily. _

_Severus enjamba une branche et tourna à droite. Afin de ne pas être trouvé ni par le Bien, ni par le Mal pendant ses réflexions, Severus dormait dans une cabane, dans une forêt sans âge. Peut-être pouvait-il y rester à tout jamais ? Il ne faisait que provoquer le malheur autour de lui, ici il serait tranquille et les autres aussi. _

_Severus dégaina rapidement sa baguette lorsqu'il entendit un craquement derrière lui mais son regard croisa des yeux familiers. _

_\- Severus. _

_L'ancien serpentard écarquilla les yeux et baissa immédiatement sa baguette. _

_\- Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_La sorcière n'avait pas levé sa baguette. Elle savait que Severus ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait une cape noire remontée sur sa tête. En-dessous, elle portait une robe noire et des bottes hautes de la même couleur. De fines gouttelettes commencèrent à tomber à travers les branches. _

_\- Je te cherchais. _

_\- Pourquoi ? _

_Oui, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait encore pour lui ? Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. C'était ça ? Elle venait le sauver ? Lily s'enroula dans sa cape et releva la tête. _

_\- Tu n'aurais pas un endroit plus agréable où nous pourrions discuter ?_

_\- Nous sommes au milieu d'une-_

_\- Severus. Tu m'avais parlé de cette cabane. _

_Severus hocha la tête et tourna les talons, la sorcière sur ses talons. L'orage commença à gronder et la pluie redoubla. Les feuillages, heureusement, les protégeaient un peu. La pluie faisait des miroirs dans la boue et Lily marchait dans les pas de Severus, lui jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil. Lui ne se tournait jamais vers elle. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir rejeté. Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait insulté… Ou alors… il s'en voulait tellement qu'il ne pouvait la regarder dans les yeux. Mais Lily était partie à sa recherche car Dumbledore lui avait confirmé que Severus n'allait pas bien et risquait de se tourner vers des puissances bien plus sombres. Il était persuadé que Lily pourrait l'aider. Alors la sorcière était allée chez lui, mais Severus ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle avait réussi à convaincre James de ne pas s'en mêler et de la laisser faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Elle s'était souvenue de cette cabane abandonnée dont Severus avait fait un cocon accueillant lorsque son père s'en prenait à lui. Elle espérait qu'accorder son pardon à Severus suffirait à le ramener sur le droit chemin mais l'ami qu'elle s'était fait enfant semblait fait prisonnier d'une cage enfouie beaucoup plus profondément en Severus qu'elle ne le pensait._

_Ils arrivèrent à une rivière où venaient boire les loups. Severus se percha sur une pierre et se tourna enfin vers elle. Il tendit sa main et Lily la saisit en souriant. Il la serra et l'aida à traverser la rivière. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et arrivèrent dans une toute petite clairière où se dressait une petite cabane. Severus ouvrit la porte et invita Lily à entrer. La sorcière regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait une toute petite cheminée mais le feu était éteint, malgré que l'automne était froid cette année-là. _

_\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve, expliqua Severus. _

_\- Pourtant, j'y suis arrivée, répondit Lily d'une voix douce. _

_Il y avait une petite étagère avec des livres, un coin avec un chaudron, un lit recouvert de lourdes couvertures et un fauteuil. Severus attrapa une des couvertures et la tendit maladroitement à Lily. Lily retira sa cape et s'enroula dans la couverture. _

_\- Merci. _

_Elle alla s'installer dans le fauteuil, savoura l'odeur de la pluie qui parvenait à ses narines et le son de la pluie et de l'orage. Severus ôta sa cape et s'assit par terre contre le lit, les genoux repliés contre lui. _

_\- Je t'ai cherché partout. _

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?_

_\- Je veux t'aider._

_\- Tu veux m'aider ou Dumbledore te l'a demandé ?_

_Severus croisa les yeux verts noyés de cheveux roux. Lily soutint son regard puis le quitta et remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. _

_\- Les deux, soupira-t-elle. Severus, ne me rejette pas s'il te plaît. _

_\- Jamais plus je ne ferais ça. _

_Severus baissa immédiatement la tête. Par Merlin, il ne savait pas se contenir en sa présence. Il savait que le regard de Lily était nouveau sur lui. Il l'entendit s'accroupir à côté de lui. _

_\- Sev'… je te pardonne. Pour ce que tu m'as dit. _

_\- Tu ne devrais pas. _

_\- Et après ? A quoi ça va me servir, te servir, que je continue à t'en vouloir ? Pourquoi toi tu t'en veux encore ? On était des gamins._

_\- Ce n'est pas un mot anodin, continua Severus sans relever la tête. Cela montre qui je suis et mes idées et tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire avec quelqu'un comme moi, tu ne peux rien pour-_

_Lily plaqua ses mains sur les genoux de Severus et le sorcier sursauta. La sorcière saisit son menton et souleva doucement son visage. Il la regarda enfin. _

_\- Tu ne le pensais pas. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Et je sais qui tu es. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Severus. _

_Severus posa ses mains sur les siennes et Lily sourit. _

_\- Il faut que tu y croies toi aussi. _

_Severus secoua la tête et se sentit faillir. _

_\- Comment ? Lily, tu… tu es la seule personne qui ai jamais cru en moi. Tu m'as apporté ton soutien, ton amitié, tu me pardonnes même les pires horreurs. Tu ne sais pas les pensées horribles que j'ai pu avoir envers James, envers d'autres personnes, tu ne sais pas les fréquentations que j'ai en ce moment et ce dont je pourrais être capable. _

_\- Je suis là pour ça, je veux te sortir de là, Severus !_

_Severus se redressa et Lily recula en trébuchant. Le sorcier se mit à faire les cent pas. _

_\- Et après quoi ? Tu me prends chez toi, je dors dans la chambre de Pétunia ? Tu ne peux pas m'aider, on est des adolescents et je suis écrasé par quelque chose de plus grand que moi, je suis déjà allé trop loin pour-_

_\- Le professeur Dumbledore pourra t'aider, j'en suis sûre !_

_\- Il ne m'aime pas, ricana Severus. _

_\- Alors pourquoi il m'a demandé de te venir en aide ?_

_\- Parce qu'il fait toujours ça ! Il envoie les autres se mouiller à sa place !_

_\- Et moi je te dis que tu peux lui faire confiance ! Et à moi aussi, Severus, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !_

_Severus respirait rapidement, il paniquait. Lily était là, près de lui, et elle lui tendait la main. Elle lui proposait un moyen de remonter à la surface. Secrètement, il l'avait tellement attendue. Mais il voulait tellement plus venant d'elle. _

_Il s'arrêta, se retourna et s'approcha doucement d'elle en essayant de contrôle sa respiration. _

_\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? _

_Lily secoua la tête, perdue._

_\- Parce que tu es mon ami, Severus. _

_Severus hocha la tête et fit encore un pas vers elle. _

_\- Parce que… tu es le premier à m'avoir dit que ce dont j'étais capable était beau et magique. _

_Severus avança encore. _

_\- Que nos pouvoirs pouvaient apporter le bien et qu'ils n'avaient rien de monstrueux. _

_Lily avança elle aussi. _

_\- Parce que tu comptes pour moi Severus et que-_

_Elle posa une mais sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Ses yeux restaient rivés aux billes noirs du jeune sorcier. _

_\- Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, une part de mon cœur t'aime plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. _

_Severus resta là sans bouger à ressasser la douce voix de Lily. Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Severus sentit ses jambes trembler et serra la sorcière contre lui pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Lily l'embrassa avec plus d'entrain en remontant ses mains sur son visage. La couverture tomba au sol et elle frissonna, mais fut bien vite réchauffée par les mains de Severus qui caressaient son dos. Severus recula et les fit basculer sur le lit. Il la laissa prendre le dessus, ne voulant pas l'oppresser malgré que son seuls et unique désir était de la posséder. Il chassa cette horrible pensée et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux roux. Il aimait Lily pour sa fougue et la liberté qu'elle revendiquait et penser à respecter son désir de pouvoir partir à tout moment était déjà une étape. Il desserra même la main posée dans son dos. Mais Lily s'installa confortablement sur son torse et continua à l'embrasser. L'une de ses mains remonta dans ses cheveux de jais et l'autre prit la sienne pour la poser au creux de ses reins. _

_\- Touche-moi, Severus._

_Severus sentit son visage et son bas ventre s'enflammer. Comment lui pouvait-il mériter une fille d'une telle beauté ? Comment pouvait-elle supporter ses mains sur elle ? Il se rassit et la serra d'avantage contre lui en embrassant son cou. Lily leva la tête, soupira, et serra Severus contre elle. Elle s'écarta de lui pour enlever ses bottes qu'il jeta par terre avant de revenir embrasser son visage, toutes ses tâches de rousseur. Lily sourit et s'éloigna une fois de plus pour regarder son visage. _

_\- Tu es beau. _

_\- Ce n'est pas vrai. _

_Elle sourit en coin et caressa les traits de son visage avec douceur. _

_\- Si. C'est vrai. _

_Elle attrapa les pans de son pull et Severus souleva les bras. Il n'osait pas la fixer dans les, yeux, à nu ainsi devant elle. Elle releva son visage. _

_\- Regarde-moi. _

_Elle prit sa main et la remonta sur sa cuisse. Encouragé par la sorcière, il souleva sa robe et Lily l'enleva en prenant une inspiration. Ils se fixèrent un moment et Severus pensait, au lointain, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il pensa à James et une lueur de colère passa dans son regard. Mais pas chez Lily. Elle semblait en accord avec ce qu'elle faisait. Elle appuya sur les épaules de Severus pour le pousser à se recoucher, puis elle les fit basculer pour être allongée sur le lit. Il contracta les muscles de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. _

_\- Lily, tu es sûre de toi ? _

_La sorcière hocha la tête. _

_\- Approche-toi…_

_._

_._

_Severus rouvrit les yeux lorsque l'orage retentit au dehors. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noir et il pleuvait toujours. Il réalisa que ses bras étaient gelés. Il sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le lit._

_\- Je suis toujours là. _

_Lily sourit, les yeux fermés, et resserra contre elle le bras de Severus. Elle embrassa sa main. Severus sourit et se blottit contre elle en remontant la couverture sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. _

_._

_._

_Au lendemain de l'orage, Severus posa la main à côté de lui. Lily n'était plus là. Il se redressa, un léger sourire aux lèvres, certain de la trouver près du chaudron, mais il ne sentit aucune odeur alléchante. Il regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, sentant son cœur se briser à mesure que le silence du lieu envahissait ses oreilles. Il se leva, sentant la colère envahir ses veines et découvrit un mot posé sur la table. Il le prit et reconnut la jolie écriture ronde des yeux verts noyés de cheveux roux. _

_Severus, _

_Je tiens ma promesse, je vais t'aider. Dumbledore, James et moi allons revenir, nous allons t'aider, te protéger, il vaut mieux être nombreux, les partisans de Voldemort sont peut-être déjà là. L'Ordre du Phénix t'accueillera. _

_Je reviens vite. _

_Lily. _

_Severus laissa retomber le mot sur la table et recula. Alors tout ça n'avait été que dans le but de gagner du temps ? Non, Lily n'était pas capable d'une chose pareille, elle avait été sincère, elle… elle lui avait donné sa première fois… _

_Mais il avait vu son prénom inscrit. James. James serait toujours entre eux. Quel idiot il avait été. Severus avait espéré qu'être du côté de la Lumière, signifiait pouvoir vivre sa vie simplement, heureux enfin, pourquoi pas avec Lily. Quelle naïveté de sa part, il allait devoir prendre position dans l'affrontement qui s'annonçait. Severus ricana, amer. Il n'était pas courageux, il serait toujours le lâche, le traitre, celui qui pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Celui qu'on ne serait jamais sûr d'avoir de son côté. _

_Severus n'avait pas sa place dans la Lumière. _

_\- Lily…_

_Un nuage de fumée noire apparut dans sa cabane. _

_Fin flash-back_

Severus se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe et rouvrit les yeux. Les yeux verts noyés de cheveux roux. Son premier amour, l'amour de sa vie. Celle qui avait dicté tous ses choix, les bons comme les mauvais. Malgré ce qui s'annonçait, il sourit et il lui semblait que cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ce soir-là, au creux des bras de Lily. Il avait fait nombre de mauvais choix, des choix qu'il regretterait à tout jamais, mais peut-être avait-il réussi à trouver sa place dans la Lumière. Lily l'avait sauvé. Au travers des yeux dont avait hérité le Garçon. Et si cela devait mal finir, il la retrouverait enfin. Les yeux verts noyés de cheveux roux.


End file.
